1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bowling equipment, and more particularly to apparatus and a method for better fitting the ball to the hand of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I believe that some efforts have been made in the past to improve the fit of a bowling ball to the hand of the bowler. Some thought has been given to use of filler materials, but those which remain in a loose state are objectionable from the standpoint of possible loss from the ball itself resulting in weight change or shift. Others involving metal are objectionable because inacceptable for competition bowling. There remains a need for something which the bowler himself can use and fit at his convenience and yet which will meet requirements for competition in bowling in leagues and otherwise.